


Sober (Do It, Baby)

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, First Time Parents, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Kim family and Lee family are so close, they made their sons Jongin and Taemin grow up as real brothers. They were attached to the hip until both of them had their first relationships. After a few years, their families went on a trip together to a waterpark and surprisingly, Jongin got awkward with Taemin. Taemin was worried if he did something wrong or there's something that Jongin is hiding but Taemin's confusion was addressed until they both got drunk, and they confessed their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 10
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Sober (Do It, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Taesun is Taemin's older brother  
> Jeongah is Jongin's first sister, Rahee and Raeon's mom  
> Jeonghee is Jongin's second sister

Growing up as _Nini_ and _Mini_ , Jongin and Taemin have always been close. Their families treat them as real brothers, maybe even as twins as they've been attached to the hip since they were still two kids - until both of them experienced having feelings for someone for the first time.

Jongin was there when Taemin had his first crush while Taemin helped Jongin woo and court girls. Even if they studied at the same school, they spent less time with each other as they were busy with their own relationships. Whenever they got the chance to be together, they talked about a lot of things including the fact that they'd study at different universities while pursuing different degrees. They've felt that the time they'll spend together would never be the same as before, and accepted the fact that the twins that were joined by the hip would have to part ways to follow their own dreams, to work for their own passion and would eventually have their own families in the future. They accepted the fact that it's natural to grow apart - what's important is to at least keep in contact and enjoy the time whenever they get to be together again.

Before their university life started, their parents told them about an overseas trip gift for Taemin and Jongin. They got them multiple-entry Japanese visas, knowing that they wanted to go there so much. They thought that the two grown men could enjoy their time together, at least before they become so busy working for their future. Taemin and Jongin were seriously happy with their family's gifts and they just turned 18 years old so gifts like that would really motivate them to study harder.

University life was hard and they didn't get to see each other for almost three years until they had another family reunion so Taemin was surprised when he saw a sophisticated, alluring yet mysterious mature man that Jongin have become, while all he did was just changed girlfriends every now and then, looking just the same as he was except for his bigger built thanks to going to the gym - also to hit up on girls. Jongin and Taemin turned 21 years old and it felt different to them, both physically and mentally. Maybe three years of not seeing each other made everything awkward.

But the awkwardness should go away so being the older, Taemin started to talk to Jongin while the latter tried his best to excuse himself to get away from Taemin after talking for a bit.

The alcohol started to pour out even if it was only afternoon, Taemin's older brother Taesun and Jongin's second older sister Jeonghee did the honor in pouring the drinks to everyone except for Jongin's oldest sister who was still breastfeeding her son Raeon. While they were at it, Taemin was surprised because his ex-girlfriend was at the same resort they were staying at and joined them to drink, making Jongin pissed since he's sure that Taemin would eventually accompany her instead of spending time with them which was the purpose of their family outing.

"Jongin, this is Naeun. Naeun, this is Jongin, she's my ex-girlfriend then he's my super close family friend. My childhood best friend and my brother. Ah no, our parents think of us as twins too."

"Oh so that's him?" Naeun commented, raising her eyebrows as she gave Jongin a head to toe judging look.

"Huh?" Jongin was confused as he saw Naeun's reaction.

"Ah nothing. Anyway, I'll take her to the other pool since she wants to swim again. Want to come with us?" Taemin offered, making Naeun more annoyed.

"No, I'll just stay here." Jongin said coldheartedly and drank another shot of soju.

"Don't drink too much okay?"

"Tss. You act as if you're really my brother. Just go." Jongin just shook his head as he drank his Blueberry Cosmopolitan cocktail mix, also in one shot.

"Jongin ah, are you sure you don't want to officially be a part of our family? Taemin likes you so much." Taesun, Taemin's brother asked Jongin as he's already tipsy. Taesun wants Jongin to say his honest feelings, especially when he have been drinking his heart out since Taemin left.

"As much as I wanted to, he only sees me as his younger brother since he doesn't have one."

"But do you like him?" His oldest sister Jeongah, Rahee and Raeon's mom asked without hesitation.

"Huh? I may be gay but me? Liking him? No way! No.." Jongin strongly denied but his face said otherwise which made his sisters and his Taesun hyung chuckle.

"Are you sure? You were shooting fire lasers to his ex earlier. I don't know but I think you're also wishing that she'd drown at the pool so Taemin would leave her and go back here instead." Even Jeonghee asked as she laughed at how her brother tried hard to hide his real feelings for Taemin.

"I'm very sure! No I didn't do that earlier! I don't care about that girl and Taemin. Let them be! Once and for all, I'd clear things out - he's not my type!" Jongin firmly said and drank another shot of the cocktail.

The rain poured down and it became quite chilly so Jongin went to the jacuzzi to relax until he got sleepy from the booze and the warm water against his skin. He shouldn't fall asleep in the water so he took a quick bath, dried himself up and went to one of their rented room. He was just surprised to see Taemin lying on his back with his pants tugged down to his thighs while Naeun that's waist-down naked grinding on Taemin's crotch

"Oh my g- ya you should knock!" Taemin pushed Naeun away from him as he got his pants up to cover himself while Naeun covered herself with a towel.

"Sorry, I'll just go. Sorry to disturb you." Jongin immediately turned around and acted like he didn't see anything.

"No no, please stay! I know you, Jongin. Lay down here because you'll get knocked out as soon as you step out. You must've drank a lot, you're so red!"

"Okay." Jongin was too drunk to argue so he laid down on one of the beds to sleep. 

"Just when I thought I'd finally have you for myself, he's still the reason why I can't cum. Jeez." Naeun wore her pants back, seriously pissed as her plan didn't go well.

"Because he's the one I chose. He's the reason why this heart is beating and no matter what you do, it won't change my mind. I won't change my mind too. I'm gay and I love him." 

"But you're just his brother. You're sibling zoned, you know."

"No, that's not true."

"Why don't you ask him? Your family asked him if he likes you and he said 'no way'. Your feelings are unrequited, Taem oppa."

"No, he likes me! Ah no, he loves me too! We've been together for so long and I know he feels the same way for me too!"

"What if he doesn't love you? What if you're just being delusional?"

"Then I will make him fall in love with me! I can do that! It'd be easy, especially I know him since we were still kids." He went to the peacefully sleeping Jongin and kissed him. Jongin got awakened and kissed Jongin back after realizing the situation.

"Jonginnie, I love you. Do you love me?"

"I have been loving you for so long now.. I'm gay so I didn't have much girlfriends. I tried to go on dates but I really can't force myself to them. I still love you so I choose you over all the girls who wanted to date me, even if I know you're not into guys.." Jongin said, still sleepy but he knows what he's saying. He also took the opportunity to tell Taemin his feelings so even if it doesn't turn out well, he could just sleep it off and forget about it when he wakes up.

"Jongin, I love you too! After having relationships with girls, I got tired of it. I tried to stop myself from falling in love with you so I went with them, but I know it was wrong so I stopped. I got sick of it until I accepted the fact that I have feelings for you.."

"Taem.." Jongin kissed Taemin deeply then looked into his eyes. 

"Do you.. really love me?" Jongin wanted to know the truth, scared that Taemin might just be playing with him since he's intoxicated.

"Yes. I love you." Taemin answered with all the love and feelings he have tried to hide, finally setting it all free, especially knowing that Jongin loves him too.

"Take me then. I'll be yours from now on.." Taemin kissed Jongin this time, happy that he could be himself after hiding his feelings for Jongin. Their kisses got heated so with the same passion they're feeling and the boners that they got, they took their clothes off.

"The two of us look better together when we're naked. I love you." Taemin was too high to control himself so he laid Jongin on his back as they kissed. Jongin got what Taemin meant and nodded, so Taemin spread Jongin's legs and slowly pushed his lubed finger inside his tightness.

"Fuck, you feel so good! I love you." Taemin felt Jongin's tight walls against his digit as he planted kisses against his love's chest. Jongin closed his eyes and tried his best to get used to have something inside him but he moaned loudly especially when Taemin thrusted his finger in and out before he added another one. When Jongin gave him a sign to go, Taemin replaced his fingers with his lubed cock slowly. He settled himself inside his love's very tight hole until Jongin relaxed and told him to move.

"Oh my fucking.. you're still a virgin?? Is this your first time?? You're so tight!"

"Yes it's my first.." Jongin revealed, trying to hide his face out of embarrassment.

"Jongin.. I'm.. so thankful. I'm happy that I got to be your first.." Taemin moaned as they kissed again while he thrusted in and out of Jongin. Taemin got more aroused when he felt Jongin's cock twitching so he pumped his growing shaft while he kept pounding onto Jongin's tightness. Soon enough, they reached their climax - Jongin's cum shoot against their abdomen while Taemin shoot his seed inside Jongin. Taemin was amazed to see his cum leaking out of Jongin's virgin hole after pulling out and cleaned Jongin by licking off his semen before he settled to sleep beside Jongin.

Jongin woke up with his head feeling like it's hit by a baseball bat and a body that felt like it got smashed by a paddle. He was a complete mess and he feels seriously sore.

"Ah I think I drank too much.. my head hurts.." he realized that he was hugged by someone from his back. He checked himself and saw that he's naked under the sheets, and got shocked when he saw that another naked person was next to him - and it was Taemin.

Jongin mentally cursed as he slowly remembered how he confessed his feelings to Taemin after hiding it through the years, and agreed to have sex with his best friend. He cursed under his breath but eventually accepted the fact that it happened and he got fucked for the first time by the person he loves the most. It could've been the best if Taemin really love him too, but he thought that Taemin just needed a release since he disturbed him and Naeun while they were fucking. And as a way to get back to Jongin, Taemin fucked him instead. He also thought of just forgetting about his confession and the sex that happened so it won't be awkward for them, especially they were still with their families.

Jongin wanted to drink water as he's thirsty but Taemin was hugging him so he slowly took Taemin's arms off him, careful not to wake the other man up but Taemin pulled him on a tighter hug. He struggled on getting Taemin's arms off so as soon as he had the chance to get out of Taemin's reach, Jongin immediately went out of the room after wearing his clothes back even if it was hard for him to walk straight.

Deep inside, Jongin loved the fact that the best friend he have loved for so long got his first time but he thought it could've been better if they did it when they're in an official relationship. Jongin remembered Taemin's 'I love you' but it doesn't mean Taemin wants to be in a relationship with him. He felt anxious and suffocated when he realized that Taemin thought of him as an easy person, as someone who would spread his legs to anyone who got a dick. He was disappointed so he decided to just completely forget everything like it never happened. He doesn't want to believe those three words especially if it was just used for him to agree to have sex.

As soon as his hangover subsided, Jongin checked out of the resort after paying for everything. He didn't wait for his family to get up nor to have breakfast, and thought that staying would be a bad idea especially when Taemin sees him again. With nothing left to lose, he hailed a cab and went straight to the airport.

"A one way ticket for the nearest flight to Hokkaido, please." Jongin said as he arrived at the ticketing booth of the airlines with flights bound to Japan.

▪▪▪

Taemin got a heavy head after drinking a lot and whined since his body got drained after banging Jongin until they both fell asleep. Taemin massaged his head and realized that he was the only one left inside the room.

"Jongin? Where are you?" He asked like a fool even if it was obvious that Jongin wasn't there anymore. He put his clothes back and went out, only to see their families eating breakfast.

"Jeongah nuna, have you seen Jongin?"

"He left early this morning. He told me he would have to get something at a friend's place. Why?" Jeongah said, wondering why Taemin was looking for Jongin as soon as he woke up. 

"Ah is that so? He didn't wake me up before he left.."

"That's okay. You could just talk to him later when he arrive back home. I'll tell you as soon as he comes back so the two of you could hang out again." Jeonghee, Jongin's second older sister patted his shoulder and told him to just eat breakfast.

Taemin waited, but Jongin never set foot at their home again. He tried to contact him but he didn't answer so Taemin became worried. Waiting for the day he'd come back became two days, three days, one week, two weeks, one month until it reached three months - that's when Taemin realized that Jongin went away without even saying goodbye, without even telling him where he would go, after they had sex while they were still both intoxicated.

"Fuck! This is all my fault. If only I just controlled myself, did it when we're on our right minds and told him what I feel for him is all real then he would never go away. He must've thought that I would just want to fuck him. I should've told him I wanted to be in a relationship with him! You're such an idiot, Lee Taemin!!"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be back, don't worry too much. You know him well, he's brave and strong. Jongin might just need some time alone." Taesun told him as he patted his younger brother's shoulder.

"That's right, hyung. He's too brave and too strong, he just left me here alone."

"Why? Are the two of you finally together?" 

"No." Taemin sadly admitted. That was where it went wrong - they were not together but they already had sex. Worse, they were both under the influence of alcohol. It would've been better if they were sober and they were already in a relationship but they got carried away in the heat of the moment, and the consequence for doing so scared Jongin away. In the end, Taemin was left alone and he was going crazy thinking about where his love went.

Taemin got depressed but tried his best to find Jongin in Korea. He also tried to ask on his social media if anyone have seen him, and was hopeful until he received an unexpected message.

"You think you'd still see him after what you did? Woah oppa, you're really too full of yourself." It was Naeun, intently pissing Taemin off because he was looking for Jongin when she want him to look for her instead.

"Shut up because I am dead serious and worried! He have been away for 3 months now! If you can't help me with him then stop messaging me." But when Naeun sent a photo of Jongin somewhere, the tables were turned.

"You saw him?"

"Yes. And I won't tell you where."

"Naeun please! Please, I need to find him. His family is also worried. I'm also worried as hell because I'm the reason he went away!"

"One thing is for sure, you won't be able to find him around because he's not in Seoul. Even if you search far and wide in Korea, you won't find him because he's in Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido? Okay. Can I have the address?"

"Am I that easy?"

"Please, Naeun! I need to know and I need to see him soon. I miss Jongin so much!"

"You really love him that much?"

"I love him more than anything! I know I may be a heartless bastard to you but it's because my heart is really for him. I may have liked you before, I may have liked girls before but I really love him more than anyone else in this world!"

"I'll try to get it. Since I loved you before and because I don't want drama, I'll try to help you. Get yourself ready to fly to Japan anytime then."

With Naeun's friend's help, Taemin got Jongin's address. Taemin found himself in New Chitose International Airport but the address was at Sapporo, an hour far from where he was but since it's for Jongin, Taemin did his best and endured everything until he arrived by his unit doorstep.

" _Chotto matteyo_. Eh?" The moment the door opened and Jongin saw Taemin outside, he immediately closed it again. He locked it until Taemin pleaded for him to open it.

"You don't have to bother, you should just go back to your girlfriend! I didn't mind, I just have to go away from all of you."

"Jongin, that's not it! We're not together! We didn't get back together! Please open up, I want to tell you everything! Let's talk! Please.."

"There's no need for us to talk. I know it's just a mistake so just forget about it and live well."

"No, I won't ever forget about it especially it's you!"

"Just forget about it because it's done without love. I don't love you as much as you don't love me. It's nothing important and it's only a one time thing anyway."

"No, I don't believe you! Jongin, please. I love you and I've been loving you for a while now! I know I did wrong in taking advantage of the opportunity and I know I messed up when we did it while we weren't together yet, even if you told me to take you. But believe me, I love you and I did it because I love you and I want to be with you!" Taemin felt the rush of emotions and cried against the door while Jongin silently sobbed at the opposite side of the room.

"I love you so much and I don't want you to go away. Please Jonginnie.." after sometime, he heard the door knob clicked. The moment he saw Jongin's face, he hugged him tight.

"Thank goodness you're well! I was so worried of you! When you went away, I didn't know what to do! That night, I waited for you to come home but you never came. I've waited for you everyday for 3 months until I've finally got an information on where to find you! I'm sorry Nini, Mini hurt you so much." Taemin sniffed Jongin's neck while Jongin just patted Taemin's shoulder.

"Take this first. I know you love winter but you need to warm up so you won't die." Jongin gave him a hot chocolate and Taemin stopped crying.

"You're still the same guy who stops crying after eating or drinking chocolate. Tss." Jongin rolled his eyes as Taemin smiled after he tasted the hot chocolate. It wasn't just an ordinary chocolate mix, it was Nesquik - Jongin's favorite chocolate milk. Taemin smiled because Jongin gave him his precious chocolate drink when all these years, he never gave Taemin more than just a sip of it.

"You live here.. alone?"

"Yes. I work here too."

"Business?"

"Just some stuff."

"How are you?"

"Back then, I was terrified but eventually shrugged it off after I forgave myself for letting it happen. How about you? How's your girlfriend?"

"I do not have a girlfriend for more than a year now."

"How about that girl who was bouncing on your dick? You didn't get back together?"

"No, we never got back together."

"Why? You should have. Maybe she's pregnant. You might not be aware that you'll be having a baby now."

"If she is, that's not mine."

"How can you be sure? You were out since the afternoon together. You might've given her enough sperm to have a baby."

"If ever she's pregnant, the baby is not mine. I know what happened even if I'm intoxicated."

"Funny. Okay, I won't push it. So now that you've found me, when would you be coming back to Korea?"

"I will only come back if you'd be coming back with me."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that won't happen. You'd be going back to Korea alone since I'm working here and I won't just leave my job just because you want me to go with you. You went here alone so you'd be going back to Korea alone."

"Why? Don't you want to be with me? Jongin, we're best friends!"

"Well, I wouldn't love you, stay with you nor be with you just because you were my first. Love isn't that superficial and it's not an overnight matter."

"I'm really sorry. I was such a jerk, I'm not worthy to be called your brother nor your best friend anymore."

"As much as I was disappointed, I have stopped seeing you as a brother nor a best friend since it happened."

"I'm really sorry."

"Go back to Korea. I'm sorry but I would only go back once I'm ready to face our families again, in my own will and without pressure. If you're hungry, you could get some cup noodles by the box. I got some pillows and blankets for you to use. The couch is ready too so entertain yourself as I have to sleep. Good night."

"It's only 7pm and you're already going to sleep?"

"Why not? You did everything you want so I'll do everything I want too."

"Jonginnie, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I don't need your apology especially it won't change anything. Your sorry won't unfuck me anyway."

Jongin kept telling Taemin to go back to Korea but he stayed with him more. Since Taemin is the owner of a production company, he have assigned people to work for him. He also insisted to accompany Jongin on his weekly supermarket trips to help him with the bags especially Jongin bought a lot of ingredients. Jongin cooked a lot when he's not working on his laptop and while Taemin stayed longer with him, he noticed that Jongin ate more than what Taemin have seen him eat before. Weeks passed by, Taemin grew very fond of Jongin's cooking and both of them gained weight. They both lost their abs but Jongin's belly was bigger than his, maybe because of the sweets he eat.

"You don't go to the gym anymore?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm just asking since I'm worried. You've been eating a lot and you don't move around so you'll really end up a bit chubbier than before."

"I want to eat and I don't care about your opinion. I don't care if I would become fat. You won't love me anymore because I'm fat? That's better! I would eat more so you would stop, give up, pack your luggages and go back to Korea instead."

"You hate me that much, huh?"

"I'll hate you so you'd stop ' _loving_ ' me, so you would go back to Korea on your own feet."

"I told you, I won't go home with you."

"Sorry sir but that's not gonna happen."

Another month passed and Jongin did got chubbier. His cheeks were puffing, his hips got wider, his thighs and legs became leaner and his belly became rounder. It could've been a beer belly but Jongin doesn't even drink beer so Taemin was confused, sure that there's something weird about Jongin's body when he used to be slim like him.

"Jongin? Love?"

"Don't call me love. You don't love me and we're not together."

"Are you.. pregnant?"

"Woah. You have the nerve to ask that as if I was the one who fucked myself! Why don't you ask yourself? Did you got me pregnant?"

"Can I touch your abdomen?"

"No."

"Please? Just once. It'll be quick."

"Give me your hand." Taemin gave him his hand and he made him feel his baby's movements.

"Fuck, I really got you pregnant."

"Says the fucker who fucked me raw and released his seed inside when we were both intoxicated, when I was fucking fertile."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Seriously, Taemin? You can't tell? It's so obvious!"

"Oh my gosh, I'll be a dad soon. I'm so happy!"

"Hold on. You just contributed your sperm for me to become like this. My baby is mine alone."

"But I am the father.. I-"

"Don't try to start again, Lee Taemin. You do not love me as much as I do not love you. Don't lie to yourself."

"But believe me, I do love you. I really love you."

"Oh really? Since when?!" But Taemin wasn't able to answer him. He also asked himself - when did he knew that he loves Jongin?

"Please don't say such things especially if you're still unsure. Guess what? Uncertainty is still half hearted, and me and my baby don't need that."

The stubborn pregnant man got more stubborn as weeks passed by. Taemin continued to bug Jongin and he have advanced from sleeping at the couch to sleeping at Jongin's bedroom couch. At least, they sleep together in one room and Taemin was more than happy with that.

"Jongin, do you need anything?"

"Don't act like a husband, it's irritating."

"I just want to help you so you won't have a hard time to move and get it for yourself. Besides, I was the one who made you like that so it's still my fault and my responsibility."

"Insincere fucker. Tss."

"Insisting insincere fucker. I'll take it all, as long as it would make you feel good. I love you."

"Make some sukiyaki then."

"Uhm, you know well that I don't know how to cook."

"See. Useless insisting insincere fucker. Just forget it." 

Taemin insisted to tag along when Jongin went on his 6 months check up and after doing his best in persuading Jongin, he was allowed to come because Jongin was all pissed off and he don't want to get angry at him since it might be bad for the baby.

"It's a very healthy baby boy. _Omedetou_ to both of you!"

" _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!!_ " Taemin was happy, he teared up as he thanked the doctor.

"Drama king, here's some tissue for you."

"Thanks. We'll be having a baby boy! I can't believe it! Woah."

"And I'm only going 22 years old! What a life."

"Jongin, I think it's better if we'd go back to Seoul. I mean, your mom and your sisters could take care of you and teach you how to do things. You'll need their help! And I want you to be safe. I'm just worried because you don't have anyone to look after you here. If you want, we could go back and settle here after you give birth!"

"Tsch. You're saying all of that as if I am your wife when we're not even in a relationship. Sorry to say this but I've already thrown the brotherhood, the friendship and the feelings away so I'm okay with being alone. I'll just raise my baby alone."

"Jongin ah, let's go back to Seoul. Please."

"What if I don't want to?"

"If you don't want to, I'll marry you here."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're funny. As if I'll marry you. No, that won't happen. Never."

"I thought you love me?"

"No, it wasn't love. It was never love, it was just madness. I was out of my mind and was just intoxicated. It was a mistake, a mistake that I never thought would bear someone that would make me remember that it happened.. It should've never happened in the first place. I should've just left you and your ex to fuck, I should've not went to that damned room, I should've not drown myself in alcohol, I should've went to that fucking reunion, I should've not felt those things. I was crazy, I was mad, I was out of my mind and I was foolish to ever think that it'd be okay to love my brother and my best friend. It was bad and it was wrong, it should've not happened in the first place."

"So you regret it that much? Do you think I didn't want to do it? I did it because I love you! All this time, I tried to be straight but all of those relationships failed because I don't love them wholeheartedly and because I love someone else! Well, it's not just someone else because I am in love with a man. I am gay, I like men, I am in love with my best friend and that best friend is you. I have tried to stop myself and act like a straight man but I really can't so even if I would have a bad image, I broke up with them. For the first time in my life, I wanted to be true to myself and it happened that night when we made our baby."

"You've had sex a lot of times, why didn't you do withdrawal?? Aish really. It would've been forgotten easily if you pulled it out but you gave me a living remembrance of that night. Now, baby is already 6 months. I also can't work like I used to!"

"That's why I'm telling you we should go back to Korea. I swear, I will treat you right and you'll be taken care of, including our baby. And if you're ready to accept me, I'll marry you. Jongin, let's get married. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters now! And my family wants you to be my other half. Please??"

"Aish what is this Lee Taemin.. I don't know what to do anymore.."

"Trust me this time, Jongin ah. I'll make everything right."

Taemin was all smiles as he finally convinced Jongin to go back to Korea. Jongin's baby bump was more obvious than before so it was harder for him to move so it was a good thing he got a comfortable plane seat beside Taemin.

"Oh my gosh, Jongin!!!" After 6 months, Taemin's family especially Taemin's mom were all surprised to see Jongin who looked like he swallowed a whole melon. Taemin went beside him and explained what happened.

"I'm really sorry, we weren't too careful but I would take responsibilities for Jongin and our baby."

"Have you had your check ups? It's been 6 months, does that mean your baby is already 6 months old too?"

"Yes, baby is 6 months already. I've had my monthly check ups before we went back and I'd also have a baby boy."

"Oh my gosh!! Our baby Taeminnie and our Jonginnie would be having a baby boy!!" Taemin's mom was so happy she hugged her son and Jongin. Taemin's dad and his older brother Taesun also smiled, then patted both Jongin and Taemin's shoulders as they congratulated both.

"Unnie! Taemin is back! Oh my gosh he's with Jongin!!! OH MY GOSH UNNIE!!!" Jeonghee screamed as she hugged her baby brother Jongin especially when she saw him with the huge baby bump.

"Jeonghee, what- Oh my gosh Jongin!!!" Jeongah was shocked as she went to hug her baby brother who's carrying his own baby.

"Our baby Nini.. are you okay?"

"Not super okay but quite fine. Uhm, my back hurts because baby is heavy."

"Ya Kim Jongin, what happened?!?"

"Uhmm that day.. at the resort.. it happened and here we are now.. I'm sorry, I surprised you with this.."

"No no no it's fine!! This was just unexpected but we're very happy. Seems like I'd finally and officially have Taemin as our baby brother. Taemin, thanks for taking Jongin back home." Jeongah said as she just hugged her only brother and her new brother at the same time.

"Yeah. Rahee, Raeon, your Kaicheon and Taemcheon is back! And guess what, you'll be having a cousin soon!!"

Jongin gave birth to a healthy baby boy Taeoh with Taemin by his side. Even if he was pushing him away, Taemin stayed and endured Jongin's screams and curses. Indeed, everything was worth it - Jongin's labour pain and Taemin's bleeding eardrums were all forgotten when they saw their little angel as he cried and welcomed him to the world by making him feel warmth as his parents held him. Jongin recovered well and Taeoh grew bigger and a lot cuter as he passed his 50 days, the same number of days since Taemin got so attached and hands on to his son.

"Ah my Taeoh looks so cute! You got your mom's eyes so much!! Hello, it's me, your daddy!!" Taemin played with his son's cheeks and the little boy smiled at his dad while he tried to catch his finger with his little hands.

"Oh my cute baby is still awake?? Is your daddy bothering you?? Aigoo. Ya, let him sleep!"

"He's wide awake and he wants attention so I'm giving him my full attention, but if it's really time to sleep then I'd help you tug him to dreamworld."

"You could just hold onto his milk bottle. When he falls asleep, you could take it away. I know you're still struggling with this but if you're tired, I could just take care of him later."

"No, it's fine. If it's for you and for Taeoh, I would definitely do it."

"Oh. Okay. Ah, just look after him, I have to do something else." Taemin felt that Jongin felt awkward with him so he excused himself.

Taemin was aware that Jongin haven't acknowledged his love and was still distant even if they already have a baby so he asked for help from their family to push them to move out and live together, especially they have been blessed with a very cute bundle of joy. In the end, Jongin gave in and agreed to move out and live with Taemin, together with their 3 month old baby at a loft in Gangnam.

"Baby Taetae would be living here from now on!!! Look, your aunts and uncle designed a cute playroom for you! And when you're big enough, your cousins Rahee nuna and Raeon hyung would come over to play with you!! Ah, you're so cute." Jongin smiled as Taeoh chuckled while Taemin held him.

"That's so nice! I'm really thankful for their help. I'm also thankful that you've got experiences in taking care of Rahee and Raeon so it wasn't too hard for you to take care of Taeoh. Thanks for teaching me what to do too. I'm still new to this and still learning but I'll do my best so I could help you especially when you have to go to work."

"It's okay. We won't do it all properly in a very short time. It's all a product of hard work, training and practice but I know you'd be able to do it well. I believe in you. Besides, you're Taeoh's dad."

"Thanks. Ah I'm hungry. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

In the end, Taemin ordered KFC chicken so Jongin became very happy. While Taemin and Jongin ate, the cute baby Taeoh smell the chicken and looked at his parents while reaching his hand out, asking him to give him some.

"Oh? Our Taetae wants to eat chicken too? You're so cute!! But sorry Taetae, you still can't eat chicken." Jongin said as he chomped on the chicken legs.

"Taeoh ya, say aaaah!" Taemin said which made Jongin panic.

"Ya he still can't eat chicken! Sorry baby, as much as we want to feed you, you have to stick with milk. I promise, when you are big enough, we'll eat chicken together."

"The two of you are so cute. Jongin, he got most of your features."

"Actually he looks like you more. Taeoh is so handsome because he looks like daddy."

"Who would've thought that I'd be this happy.. it was already a year since it happened, since Taeoh was conceived. It may be very unexpected and unplanned but I'm really happy that he came to our lives. Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for bearing and giving life to Taeoh."

"I thought I've told you about it before? You contributed the sperm so he was made. If only I could impregnate myself then I would but I can't and, ugh, thanks to you, we got this cute little boy."

"Jongin.. are you.. still mad at me?"

"All that I'm feeling now is love and happiness because of this cutie. I don't care about anything anymore, I'm just happy because of him."

"I'm happy that you're happy because of him. I thought you'd hate him because I burdened you by carrying him when everything was unplanned and you hate me to pieces. You even left me for 3 months to hide in Hokkaido."

"I don't know how and what happened but as soon as I gave birth to him, all the pain and resentment was converted to happiness and fulfillment. It's like I was born again. It was a totally different feeling, the other feelings inside me became unworthy to feel."

"I'm glad to know about that. You could play with him, I'll wash the dishes this time."

"Oh okay. Taetae is sleepy too after rolling onto his stomach and chuckling. Baby say goodnight to daddy! Goodnight daddy, baby would be sleeping. See you in the wee hours of the morning! Haha."

"Taetae, goodnight! Please be a good boy and sleep soundly until the morning comes!! Let us sleep please!" Taeoh chuckled as if he answered his daddy no.

"He says no so good luck to us." Jongin carried his son to his crib and fed him to sleep while Taemin did the chores. After Taeoh fell asleep, the two men washed up and got ready to sleep. It's Jongin and Taemin's first time to sleep in only one bed so it was still very awkward but Taemin was determined to smash the awkwardness away and did efforts to talk to Jongin.

"Jonginnie.."

"Um?"

"Are you in the mood to talk?"

"It depends on what you want to talk about.."

"I.. actually want to ask about Taeoh."

"What about him?"

"I'm just curious.. what's Taeoh's last name? I'm curious because you know.. he already reached his third month. Soon, we'd be celebrating his 100th day. I am a bit.. bothered since we haven't registered his birth details and such."

"I've already registered his birth details long before we got discharged from the hospital."

"Eh? So you mean you've registered his name and his last name too?"

"Yeah so don't worry about it anymore."

"Oh, that's cute. Kim Taeoh suits him."

"He's a Lee though. He's your son and you're his dad.." Jongin said in a soft voice since he's still shy to admit it. Taemin got no reaction at first but when Jongin's words rasonated in his mind, he wanted to make sure what he heard was right.

"Wait. What did you say?"

"I registered him as Lee Taeoh. I may be a guy but I gave birth to him and you're his dad. Besides, I also want to give credits to the one who contributed his sperm and the main culprit why this little guy was made."

"Really? You're not joking?"

"Do I look like a clown? I even named him after your name Taemin that's why he is Taeoh. And you're his dad so I made sure to get you credited. I'm not that bad to take all the credits when his face screams Lee Taemin so I thought it's better that he'll have your last name."

"But.. but.. Jonginnie.." Taemin tried to hold his tears but he burst out crying, too touched by what Jongin said.

"Oh my, I thought I would only have to deal with a crying Taeoh, I didn't know I'd also have to deal with a crying Taemin. Ya, why are you so dramatic??"

"I'm just so happy.. I know you're still mad at me for what happened.. I didn't expect anything at all. I'm so happy, Jonginnie.." Taemin was so embarrassed so he hid his face to Jongin's neck and by instinct, Jongin caressed his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm happy that you appreciate what I've done. I'm happy that you're happy. Don't cry anymore, Taeoh might get awakened."

"Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome. You deserve it though. I know Taeoh was unplanned but I've been very happy since I found out that I'm carrying my love's baby. I became happier when he arrived and I'm thankful to you so I named him after you. I might've not told you about it but if that night didn't happen, if Taeoh didn't come into our lives, I wouldn't be this happy. Taeoh is enough for me and thank you for giving life to him too."

"Jongin, can I hug you?"

"Yeah.. sure." Taemin hugged him so tight and buried his face on his neck again.

"Now I know why Taeoh's been addicted to my neck. He got it from you. How cute."

"I never thought that this day would come.. all this time, I thought you'd just let me be with him and nothing else. But you did more than that.. I'm so happy, I might kiss you."

"Kiss me then."

"Huh?"

"I was just joking. And I said that so you won't get overly dramatic. It worked." Jongin grinned and patted Taemin's back.

"But Jongin.. I'm serious. Can I kiss you?" Taemin never heard a reply. Instead, he was answered by Jongin's plump lips that brushed over his own that left him speechless.

"Okay, I've kissed you so it's time to sleep. Good night, we have to stock up a few hours before we would get awakened with the Taeoh siren."

"Can I.. hug you to sleep?"

"If that's what would make you calm down and sleep then go ahead and hug me tight. Good night."

A few days passed and Taemin felt that Jongin loosened up especially when he became friendlier than before. Jongin always included him whenever he plays with Taeoh, and made the little cutie crawl towards him like a baby dinosaur.

"My baby Tae-nosaur is so cute!!! I love you so much!! Daddy and mommy love you so much!! Ah, you're definitely the most precious blessing we'll ever have." Taeoh looked at his daddy Taem intently and smiled, but Taemin was taken back to reality when he heard their doorbell rang.

"Jonginnie, take him first. I'll just answer the door. Omo, hello nuna!! Hello Rahee, hello Raeon!! Taeoh ya, your cousins are here!! Come in! Hello Jeongah nuna, thanks for visiting us! Long time no see."

"Hello Taemin!! Yeah it's been so long! How are you? Is that guy still giving you a hard time?"

"Ah no. He's teaching me how to raise Taeoh well. He's very hands on to our son."

"That's good. We got some gifts for you from mom."

"Thanks, nuna! I'd definitely thank her for these too." Taemin said as he got the bags Jeongah was carrying and placed it at the fridge. He's excited especially Jongin's mom gave them seasoned pollack roe, kimchi, fermented anchovies, soft shelled crabs in soy sauce and marinated beef bulgogi that he'd share with Jongin who surely missed his mom's cooking.

"Uwaaaa Rahee and Raeon are here!! Baby, say hello to nuna and hyung. Hello, I'm Taeoh! Play with me even if I'm still small!" Jongin got Taeoh's cute hand and waved it to his cousins who smiled back at him.

"He's so cute! He looks like Taemin so much!" Jeongah commented as she tried to annoy her baby brother who now have his own baby.

"Really? Even Jongin told me that Taeoh looks like me." 

"He would forever look like his dad. It's okay Jongin, Raeon looks like you already."

"Nooooo!! Taeoh looks like me too! Right Taetae? Aigoo now he's sleepy. Sorry cousins, baby would have to sleep a bit. He'd play with you later so wait for him, okay? I'll just tug this boy to sleep, I'll be back."

"Jongin looks so happy. I've never seen him this happy before, not even when he first held Rahee or Raeon. Thank you, Taemin ah." Jeongah was happy to see her brother happy, especially the reason was his best friend that he loved the most.

"It's Taeoh's effort though, nuna. When Jongin and I were not in good terms, Taeoh was the one who fixed it. We're very thankful of him, he really got us made up without talking."

Jongin, Taemin, Jeongah, Rahee and Raeon feasted on the pizza and chicken Taemin ordered while Taeoh was in deep slumber. Taemin played with Jongin's niece and nephew first while his nuna taught Jongin on what to do with Taeoh as he grows up.

"Rahee ya, you like uncle Taemin for your Kaicheon right?"

"Yes. Uncle Taem is handsome!"

"I know uncle Taem is handsome but he would make Kaicheon happy right?"

"Yes. Kaicheon looks happy with you. Taeoh is handsome too."

"Kaicheon gave birth to him. Isn't he the cutest?"

"Yes. He's cuter than Raeon."

"Noooo nuna!!" The little boy said to his older sister but also chuckled.

"Raeon ah, it's because you're already a big boy that's why Taeoh is cuter than you. Later when he wakes up, we'll all play okay? I got my jellies ready."

Jongin and Taeoh played with Rahee and Raeon as soon as the cute little angel started to crawl again. The baby dinosaur were curious of his visitors but eventually smiled and played with them. Jongin ordered strawberry cakes and they feasted on them before his nuna and her kids left, promising to visit Taeoh whenever they don't have school.

"Ah, I miss playing with them." Jongin said as he smiled. It's been 3 months since he last played with them and it was when he still got Taeoh inside his body.

"They almost cried because I don't come to play with them anymore, but it's cuter when they played with that knocked out little man at the crib."

"He chuckled so much, he drained his energy and needed to recharge his batteries again. How cute. So how are you and nuna? Did you two talked while we played with the kids?"

"Yes, we talked a lot while you were busy with the babies."

"I see. May I know what you two talked about? I mean, if it was about how to take care of-"

"It's a secret between us."

"Aw.. But if you can't really tell me then it's-"

"Hello, I'm Kim Jongin! I'm 23 and I want to be friends with you. You are?" Jongin gave out his right hand while Taemin was dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

"I'm introducing myself because I want to be friends with you. I want to start all over again so I think we should be friends first.."

"Jongin.."

"So.. do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes! Yes of course! I'd love to be friends with you! Hello Jongin, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Lee Taemin, also 23 years old. I hope we'd be very good friends." Taemin finally took Jongin's hand for a handshake as they exchanged sweet smiles before they went to sleep.

Jongin and Taemin advanced to being best friends in no time, as they shared the rough ride of being first time parents while doing chores and while working. They also had a serious talk about trust, then officially became a couple on Taeoh's 7th month.

Taemin was the one who attended to Taeoh when he cried at 4am because of his stomachache. The couple were worried because he was wailing in pain but after asking Jongin's sister what to do, they successfully calmed Taeoh down.

"It turns out that he only needs to burp. Our baby Tae-nosaur must've eaten a lot of milk bubbles. Sorry baby." Taemin massaged the baby boy's little back as Jongin leaned Taeoh on his stomach over his thighs.

"Why do I feel like he got gas trapped inside his cute little tummy because he was chuckling a lot?" Taemin got the rattle as he tried to distract Taeoh.

"That could be a reason so don't be his clown. We don't want him to wake us up every 2 hours or more."

"Okay, I will control myself from making him chuckle. Even if our Taeoh looks so cute when he's chuckling, daddy would have to minimize it."

"Yeah, he looks so happy when he's chuckling a lot. He's really mini Lee Taemin, he's super cute like my big baby Mini." Jongin pinched Taemin's cheeks and gave him a quick kiss, which made Taemin blush like crazy.

"That's.. that's so sudden. I wasn't prepared for that."

"Make your son sleep first before I kiss you again." Jongin winked as he went out to get some snacks for the two of them.

"Taeminnie.."

"Yes love?"

"Do you.. really love me?"

"Yes! I love you so much."

"But why?"

"Because you are Jongin. Jongin is my heart, my mind, my soul, my destiny, my fate and most of all, my home and my happiness."

"I love you." It was the first time Taemin heard Jongin say it because usually, Jongin would just tell him 'same here'. Jongin said it while looking at Taemin's eyes which made it more sincere and heartfelt.

"I love you so much." Taemin kissed Jongin forehead sweetly, then Jongin kissed him again on the lips.

"Are you happy with me?" Taemin asked as Jongin leaned his head by Taemin's chest.

"Yes, I am very happy with you. I know we're still young, we're only 23 and we still have a lot of things to go through but I believe I could overcome anything as long as I won't be alone, as long as you'd be with me." Jongin confessed as he traced his finger on Taemin's jaw.

"I love you so much, Jongin. I really do."

"I can feel it. Taeoh and I could feel it all well. It feels good.. listening to your heartbeat like this.."

"We should stay like this more often. I hope Taeoh won't disturb us."

"I hope he won't so let's sleep while he's still in dreamland. Good night and good morning, love. I love you."

"Good night and good morning to you too, my love. I love you too." They fell asleep snuggling, wishing that Taeoh won't wake them up too soon.

After the preparations, mental breakdowns and sleepless nights, Jongin and Taemin successfully celebrated Taeoh's birthday. With the presence of their families and friends, everyone saw the growing handsome boy that's a bit talkative while roaming around his aunts and uncles on his walker as his parents took all the birthday gifts from the visitors.

"Uhm before you leave, I just want everyone to know that I am happy, that I am very happy because all of you came to celebrate the first birthday of our cute baby boy Taeoh. Sorry if you were ran over by the giddy driver but he's still practicing so please understand him. And he's not drunk, that's for sure. Thank you for all the wishes and gifts, even if your presence were already enough for us. I also want to thank Jonginnie.. my Nini for taking care of me and Taeoh, for being so patient with us and not kicking us out of the house especially when we get too noisy. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"What are you saying hahaha. You're welcome, love."

"But seriously Jongin.. will you marry me?" Taemin took out the ring from a box that was hidden in his pocket while Jongin was all shocked.

"Taem, what is this?"

"I know it's a special day for Taeoh and for the two of us but I won't let this day pass without asking you. Nini, will you marry Mini?"

"Aish this guy! Yes, I will marry you." As soon as Jongin said yes, the audience clapped and cheered for them. Their guests especially their families congratulated them before they left.

After 3 months, the Kim and Lee family reunited for Jongin and Taemin's wedding. They took care of Taeoh as Jongin and Taemin walked down the aisle, and also when they left off to Okinawa for their honeymoon.

Jongin and Taemin enjoyed their time together as a newly married couple even if they already have Taeoh, and were very excited to see their baby boy after 2 weeks of being away from him.

"Oh? Taemin oppa!!! Taemin!" Jongin and Taemin heard someone at the airport, and they both looked back only to see Naeun, Taemin's ex but she wasn't alone. She was carrying a little girl that's just as big as Taeoh.

"Oppa! Hi! Oh, hello! Nice to see you again! Taemin oppa, I've been searching far and wide for you! I almost got crazy looking for you especially when you changed your numbers and you blocked me on social media. I can't reach you for so long! By the way, she's Eden, your daughter."

"My what??? Naeun, do not joke around! You know that she's not-"

"I'm not joking around! She just celebrated her first birthday a few weeks ago. Sadly, we celebrated it without you."

"Seems like the two of you have to talk. I'll leave so you could talk in private. Excuse me." Jongin tried to go away but Taemin stopped him.

"Son Naeun, I told you, don't joke around!!"

"I am not joking! Do you think I'd still joke around? I've endured everything by myself and now that I've finally found you, Eden finally get to met you. Eden, he's your dad. Say hello!"

"Taemin, let me go."

"No baby, don't believe her! She's lying and she's doing this because I chose you and I left her! I know who your baby's father is and you're making stories just to destroy me and Jongin! We're married and we have a son so fuck off!" Taemin took Jongin's hand and went on their way, leaving the defeated Naeun behind with her child especially after finding out that Taemin was already happily married to Jongin and they have a son too.

"I should've known, she must've really got enough sperm to have that baby. Congratulations, you just found out that you have a daughter. Who would've thought that Taeoh would have a sister that's only a few days or weeks older than him."

"Jongin, that's not true. I didn't got her pregnant."

"Then can you tell me who's the father of that baby? She got your big cheeks and plump lips!"

"Taemin, there are a lot of people who have those qualities, it's not only me. And you could search for him, his name is Park Jimin."

"Do you think I would easily believe you just because you said so?"

"If you don't want to believe me then fine! I won't insist but I'm telling the truth! I will undergo a paternity test for our peace of mind. Please Jongin, we just got back from our honeymoon, give me a break."

"Why would I? Am I the one who did wrong? Am I the one who played with fire? Besides, I couldn't tell you to fuck off because she was the first one who bounced onto your cock before you fucked me. That time, we were not together so I don't have the right to react or whatever!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this but I swear, that's not true. Please believe in me. You may have seen what happened that night but I swear, I didn't get her pregnant."

"How could you be sure??"

"It's because I didn't cum! I didn't even got hard! She only grinded against me but I wasn't even aroused! And that night, I gave it all to you! Come with me tomorrow, I will do that paternity test."

Jongin stayed up all night and Taemin was aware of it so he tried not to push his buttons. They went together for Taemin's paternity test and it was a good thing it didn't take long; after 24 hours, the results were released and it was negative.

"See? I told you! I'm not her baby's dad. I only have Taeoh and I only have you, plus I intend to make you the only mom of my future babies."

"Shut up. Why don't you try to get pregnant so you could feel how difficult and painful it is to bear a baby?"

"Nooooooo. I'm sorry love but I swear and I promise, if I would bear another baby, it would be with you. If we would be given another blessing, Taeoh would only have a baby brother or a baby sister with you as their mom and not with anyone else."

"No promises, please. Talk is cheap, just do it." Jongin said, still annoyed and trying his best to get away from Taemin.

"Do it?"

"Yeah. Huh? What?" Taemin grabbed Jongin's face and kissed him deeply. When he stopped, Jongin was dumbfounded.

"What was that for?"

"Love, let's go."

"What 'let's go'? Where?"

"At the bed! You just told me to do it! Let's make Taeoh's baby sibling."

"Ya Lee Taemin, it's too early! It's only afternoon! And Taetae-"

"Ssssshhh don't be so loud, the siren would get triggered! I told you that Taeoh would have a baby brother or sister with only you as our next baby's mom and not anyone else. Then you told me to not just talk about it and do it! I mean, start doing the action! So let's make our next baby."

"But Taetae-"

"Our Taetae is old enough to be a big brother, I'm pretty sure he'd be very happy to be one. He'll be happy to have a playmate."

"Are you sure? Can't we just wait for him to reach 3 or 4 years old before we have another baby? Would be able to take care of two little sirens in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Jeongah nuna got by with Rahee and Raeon, I'm pretty sure we could do it too."

"But we just finished our 2 weeks honeymoon though.. isn't it enough?"

"You know well that I did withdrawal back then. This time, I'll give you all of it again. Please? I miss you. We could do it while Taeoh is asleep.."

"Aish this guy!!! You're so hungry and thirsty! Okay, but I still reek of sweat after cooking-" Taemin didn't let him finish talking and kissed his love deeply. Jongin may have told him that he doesn't like it but his actions says otherwise. When Taemin got steady, it was Jongin who kissed Taemin deeply until they took off each other's clothes.

"So.. are you ready? This time, we're sober and we'd feel everything. We'll feel each other's love with the goal to have a new baby."

"Talk is cheap, let's just do it. Give me all that." Jongin winked and Taemin kissed him deeply again, with all their love and feelings overflowing while being careful not to wake their little sleeping siren named Taeoh.


End file.
